Tragedy Behind Amber Eyes
by Cheetahstar
Summary: When CloudClan gives a confusing announcement at the Gathering, JuniperClan is unprepared for their most challeging obstacle. "Oh No! Challenge for FunClan"


"...we also have two new Warriors, Stormsky and Berrypath", announced Cliffstar of JuniperClan. My two tom friends, both white and brown with green eyes, stood proudly.

I cheered for my friends, my yowls joining the chorus of JuniperClan and CloudClan's voices. Stormsky and Berrypath both returned to their places beside me, grinning happily. The twins were always inseparable, you would never see one of them without the other. Perhaps that was the reason why they were the best fighters in all JuniperClan...

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shadeheart, a she-cat Warrior from JuniperClan. My pelt color is dark grey, though you could see the black patches if you focused. Berrypath and Stormsky had been my best friends since we were kits. We would always get in trouble and cause our mothers headaches but what could we do? We were just bored kits in the Nursery!

"Shadeheart!", Stormsky's amused mew cut my thoughts. He motions for me to focus on CloudClan's announcement. Berrypath shifts nervously besides me, "They look skinny"

I now observe the CloudClan's cats with all my attention and soon proves that what Berrypath said is true. Some of the CloudClan's Warriors and Apprentices are skinny, though most of them look rather tired. Oh look! Thats Willowswipe and Mousenose! Em, weren't there more CloudClan Warriors at the last Gathering? Their leader, a sandy brown tom nods his head.

"Prey is running well in CloudClan", Duststar started, "And we have no more troubles with foxes. We are also glad to welcome our new Apprentice Birchpaw!" An tortoiseshell tom with pale blue eyes puffed his chest out. While I cheer for the new Apprentice I notice that a group of JuniperClan Apprentices consisting in Trushpaw, my Apprentice, and a Apprentice named Steampaw neared Birchpaw and congratulated him. No, I don't have anything against having friends in other Clans, I just hope they know what the Warrior Code says about that... Thinking of it, I might have a talk with Trushpaw about it later.

Duststar sighed and continued, "I must also announce that our kind Deputy, Nightflare, is death... As well as our Warriors Ripplepool, Snakeshadow, and our Apprentice Icepaw"

Shocked gasps left the jaws of my Clanmates. So many death cats? Why? They said they hadn't had any fox attacks, as it was known that CloudClan used to be visited by them during Leaf-bare. Why the sudden deaths?

Duststar raised his tail demanding silence, "Our Medicine Cat wants to give a message to JuniperClan". The sandy brown tom leaped from the rock he sat on to let an smaller white she-cat to address the Clans. I slightly narrowed my amber eyes at the she-cat. Her name was Cloudchaser and she used to be an Apprentice in JuniperClan. Apparently she discovered that her father was a CloudClan tom, so she left us and joined his Clan.

"Cats of JuniperClan. Seeing as a certain... obstacle has appeared in our Clan, I recommend you to have extra precautions when sending hunting and border patrols to the freezing weather as well as to restock your herb supply of catnip, tansy and borage. That is all", the white she-cat leaped from the rock and Duststar climbed again. He glanced to the two Clans with tired eyes, "Meeting dismissed"

Stormsky and Berrypath waited with me for Cliffstar's signal to head back to Camp. Berrypath gave his chest a few nervous licks, "What do you think they meant?"

Well, I must admit it. Berrypath is not the smartest cat in JuniperClan, in sharp contrast with his brother, but he is the kindest cat in all the Clans. I glance behind one last time to watch CloudClan retire to their territory. "Lets us focus on keeping our fresh-kill pile stocked for the moment", I meow assuringly, although my thoughts are focused on StarClan.

_"Please! Let it not be something serious!"_

**Xxx**

"Bring that catnip! Quick! Batpaw, get me some water!"

I blink my eyes open in surprise. Breezesong's yowl echoes across the Camp, successfully awaking most of the Clan. Stormsky and Berrypath start murmuring near their nest while glancing to the Medicine Cat's Den.

"What was that?"

"Breezesong I think"

"Why would he wake us all?"

"Shut your jaws!", hisses a light grey she-cat, "I'm trying to listen!"

That angry furball is known as Mistwhisper. She is hot-headed and cranky, and patience was never one of her virtues. Though if you want to know something about someone she is the right cat to go to. That she-cat had her ways of knowing thing.

The dark from of Batpaw enters the Medicine Cat's Den and disappears from our sight. A few curious cats poke our heads out the entrance to try earn a better view but to no result. Terrible coughing and pained yells reached the Warriors' ears, the mewls of protest of the kits joining the noise a few heartbeats later.

"Mistwhisper! No!"

We all stand aside to let the infuriated she-cat stomp to the Medicine Den, her bushy tail almost hitting me in the muzzle. Stormsky appears suddenly by my side, "What do you think is happening?"

I glance at his green eyes and realize that he already has a few theories running through his mind, but he still wants to hear my thoughts. I wrap my tail around my paws and sigh, "Someone is terribly sick, though you already know it. I just hope they will heal". Stormsky nods and returns to his brother's side. Berrypath whispers something to his brother and glances at me. He is planning something and I'm included. I just hate it when he does that without asking me! He always ends up telling me the next day though...

"That little runt Batpaw ushered me out!", Mistwhisper snarled when she returned. And she gets surprised by that? If I were Batpaw I would have done the same, no-one needs a sassy she-cat meowing when you have to take care of a sick cat. It seems that Mistwhisper will continue with her ranting, so I head to my nest and wrap my tail over my ears in order to prevent any noise from disturbing my dreams...

**Xxx**

"Shadeheart, wake up"

I open my amber eyes sleepily and growl in annoyance as I feel something nudging me. Ugh, just let me sleep already!

"Shadeheart come on"

But I don't want to! I roll to my other side and bury my muzzle in my paws but the annoying nudging continues. Alright! That is it! I will teach whoever it is to let me sleep! I roll to my original position and push the cat annoying me slightly with my paws.

"Shadeheart! Berrypath is waiting for us! Move your tail!"

Berrypath...? Oh StarClan!

I shake off the sleepiness to face the slightly frustrated green eyes of Stormsky. So that was why the voice was familiar to me...

"I-I'm sorry", I mutter embarrassed. Glancing to the den I realize that the only cat still sleeping is a Senior Warrior called Silverstrike, whose tail is twitching each few heartbeats. Stormsky pokes me with his tail and signals me to follow. We exit the den and pass by the Medicine Den, where I can see who was yesterday's commotion about. A brown Apprentice with white paws laid on a moss nest, his chest raising and falling with an slight noise, as if he had trouble breathing.

"Steampaw has finally calmed down", Stormsky comments, "he was coughing when we woke up". I give a last glance to Steampaw and followed Stormsky to the Apprentices' Den, where we met with Berrypath who was sitting with Trushpaw and his Apprentice, Sandpaw.

Berrypath turns to us when we near him, "It was about time! I was about to take this two hunting by myself!" Stormsky purrs in amusement, "Well, I'm sorry but some furballs prefer to claw at the ones who are trying to wake them up rather than waiting for Cliffstar to wake them up personally"

I swat his ear with my paw in mock annoyance before huffing, "Well then next time you wake me up I will make sure to claw you in that pretty face of yours"

Stormsky looked horrified, "Not my face! Have mercy!"

Sandpaw and Trushpaw let out humorous purrs while Berrypath pretends to be serious, "Come on you mouse-brains! Lets us hunt before we freeze our whiskers!"

"Great catch Trushpaw!", I praise my Apprentice when he finally kills the squirrel. Perhaps it was rather scrawny but it would still feed the Clan. Trushpaw smiles at me before burying his fresh kill and hurrying to find another scent. I glance at my Apprentice for a short time before focusing my attention on a squeak. I look at a branch above my head where an old finch is resting. His feathers look old and fragile, maybe he won't be able to scape before I catch him. I dug my claws in the tree's bark and start the arduous way to the finch's branch. Maybe JuniperClan cat's aren't made for climbing but we are at Leaf-bare and no piece of prey can be wasted. When I finally make it to the branch my claws are sore and achy, something that will certainly get worst later.

Well, one problem at a time.

I hide between the few brown and yellow leaves that remain in the tree, hiding my grey pelt perfectly. The finch has it's eyes closed, of course he doesn't expects a cat to climb all the way to the branch to grab him. I get into a hunter's crouch and slowly make my way forward. When I'm at a short distance from the bird I leap on top of the finch and kill it as it squeaks in surprise. For my bad luck, I lose balance with the finch in my jaws and almost fall off if it wasn't for my front claws that I quickly dug again in the bark. Getting myself on top of the branch again I make my way down the tree and carry my finch to where Trushpaw is already waiting with a mouse between his jaws.

"Have you seen the others?", I ask my Apprentice. He nods and points with his tail to the bushes behind, where Sandpaw emerges with another mouse. Berrypath and Stormsky appear after the Apprentice, a vole dangling in Stormsky's jaws. I nod at them and grab my finch, "Berrypath could carry Trushpaw's squirrel back to Camp"

Said tom snorts but grabs the squirrel anyway.

As we near the camp Trushpaw, who was in front of the group, perked his ears and stopped. We all perked our ears and listened, the sound of crying coming from the Camp. Sharing a glance with my Clanmates we rushed to the Camp and found the cats reunited in the center. Placing the preys in the fresh-kill pile we made our way to see what was going on. What I saw made my heart jump to my throat.

Steampaw laid on his side in the center of the Camp. His fur, once long and smooth, was now tangled and messy with an strong scent of disease on it. His nose was bright pink with a slight line of blood in the borders and his eyes, once bright and full of energy, were now dull and milky, a greenish substance covering the eyelids.

"Brother!"

Silverstrike, a young silvery pelted Warrior, dashed past me and dropped near Steampaw, his nose buried in the Apprentice's flank. I sat and wrapped my tails around my paws, eyes locked on Silverstrike. Poor one, he had already lost his mother to a fox past Leaf-fall, I wasn't sure that he would-

"Get away from that cat!", Breezesong screeched before grabbing Silverstrike by the scruff and pulling him away. The Medicine Cat then ushered us to return to our dens and to stay away from Steampaw. Berrypath and Stormsky followed me inside the den while Silverstrike curled up in his nest and whimpered. I shot him a saddened glance, "I hope he recovers from this"

Stormsky pressed closer to me, which made me feel uncomfortable, "We must give him time, he already ignored both Mistwhisper and Berrypath". I gave Stormsky an incredulous look, "It is no wonder why he ignored Mistwhisper. Her and her attitude..." Berrypath purred in amusement and sat on his nest.

"Hey!"

A light cream and ginger tom entered the den, his blue eyes darting back and fort. "Have you heard yet? Breezesong said that-" his eyes landed on Silverstrike and he bit his tongue. Instead of telling us, he motioned us to follow him outside.

The tom is called Falconswipe and he is one of the biggest eavesdroppers I have ever known. He could practically smell gossip from fox-lenghts away. Nothing could scape the keen ears of Falconswipe. We all thought that he was the one who Mistwhisper got her information from, though he always denied it.

Falconswipe guided us behind the Warriors Den and lashed his tail back and fort, "Breezesong was talking to Cliffstar earlier! He said that he never saw such an aggressive bout of Greencought! Cliffstar is having a discussion with him at this moment and-"

"Hear!" Stormsky hissed. Falconswipe immediately stopped talking and perked his ears. Coughing and yowling reached our ears and we immediately walked to the center of the Camp again. A calico pelted she-cat named Waveleap, a Queen, was yelling for Breezesong to help her. Curled up on her tail were her kits Honeykit and Lionkit, both coughing uncontrollably. Batpaw was the first to arrive and helped the Queen to carry the kits to the Medicine Den.

"More sick cats?", Berrypath wondered aloud, his whiskers twitching as he tended to do when he was nervous. Stormsky rested his tail on his brother's shoulder, "We will all be alright, don't worry"

I was about to reply when I felt an icy touch on my nose. I yelped shook my head quickly.

"Are you alright Shadeheart?", Stormsky asked. I twitched my nose and glanced at the sky. Several snowflakes started to emerge from the clouds and now white speckled could be seen on the ground.

"Return to your dens! Today's activities are dismissed! No cat may exit their dens unless they are feeling ill!", the Deputy, Leopardwhisker, declared.

"Lets us move!", Stormsky headed for the den with us following him.

**Xxx**

"How many are sick now?"

"If we count Flaconswipe and Stormsky then I would say that about ten cats"

"So many!"

"And I think that Mistwhisper is also getting sick"

I laid in my nest while hearing my fellow Warriors, amber eyes focused on the falling snow. It had been three sunrises! Three! In this short time many of my Clanmates had fallen ill, some dying before sunrise. Lionkit, Batpaw, Sandpaw...

The Apprentices had gotten sick the sunrise after the snowstorm confined us to our dens and they had breathed for the last time before the moonhigh of the same day. Rumors were that Cliffstar was also sick as well as Leopardwhisker, who had trouble staying awake. Oh poor Stormsky! One of my best friends was sick and maybe dying. Berrypath was so worried about his twin brother. He had stayed with me near the nests in the entrance, hoping to watch Stormsky return to the den.

"Shadeheart, what are we to do? My brother may die! I don't-"

"Stop thinking that way Berrypath! We must have hope in Stormsky's recovery!" I rest my paw on his shoulder and he sights in defeat. My friend rests his muzzle on his paws and I realize how dull his green eyes are.

The group of Warriors that were murmuring in a corner retires to their nests. Some of them, a she-cat called Owltalon and a tom named Snowheart, shot pity looks to Berrypath

"Shadeheart!", Berrypath nudged my flank, "Look!"

Breezesong and Trushpaw, who was helping at the Medicine Den as several other Apprentices, came out of the den carrying a limp cat. They laid it on the center of the Camp and Trushpaw hurried to the den to return carrying a bundle of fur.

"That is-"

"No way!"

"But he-"

"Silverstrike?!"

"That is Honeykit!"

Berrypath, Owltalon and a Warrior named Addertail were the first ones to near our death Clanmates. I trotted to the now increasing group to pay my respects.

_"Why was StarClan letting this happen to us?!"_

**Xxx**

"Berrypath! Shadeheart!"

I awoke to the hushed tone of Breezesong. His pale grey eyes reflected his exhaustion, his pelt messy and not groomed. Berrypath wakes up after me and glances at Breezesong with confusion. "What is it Breezesong?", my friend whispers, careful not to awake our Clanmates. Breezesong's ears twitch, "I-I don't like to be the one who brings bad news... You know what? Just come with me"

I immediately realize the meaning behind his words, "What happened to Stormsky?! Is he-"

"Lower your voice!", Breezesong snaps, "Follow me, he wants to see you"

I quickly get to my paws and follow Breezesong outside, Berrypath walking by my side. Instead of heading to the Medicine Den, Breezesong heads to one of the vacant dens inside the Camp. Sensing our confusion, Breezesong explains, "There were just too many cats inside the Medicine Den. We didn't have any more space"

When we enter I bit back a cry.

Stormsky laid sprawled in a moss nest, his chest rising and falling with difficulty. When he sees us -those dull and pained green orbs made me shiver, an strange sensation rising in my chest- he corrects his position and flinches slightly.

"I told you not to move", Breezesong hisses in frustration. Stormsky barely looks at him, "I don't like that position", he says in a raspy voice, "Thank you"

Breezesong nods his head and exits the den. Berrypath lays before his brother and licks his ear, "How are you feeling?"

Stormsky manages a weak smile, "I think you can imagine how I'm feeling but... I have felt better". He coughs and flinches in pain. I laid besides him and place my paw on his shoulder as I did with Berrypath, "We have been worried about you Stormsky, we missed our last member of the pranking group"

His eyes brighten slightly, "So you have missed me in a way". I purr and roll my eyes, "You are of my best friends, you furball! I really missed you".

"And I have missed my brother", Berrypath adds. Stormsky coughs again and lays his head on the nest, "I feel t-tired..."

Panic arises in my chest. I nudge Stormsky's flank with my paw, "Don't fall asleep right now"

Stormsky shivers slightly and his breathing turns noisy and harsh, "I don't know...if that will be possible"

Berrypath now understands the situation and starts talking to Stormsky to keep him awake, "Please brother, don't fall asleep"

Stormsky's tired eyes fix on the entrance and his tail twitches, "Please...Silverstrike", he whispers, "just a few more heartbeats". The tom cat focuses his eyes on his twin brother and smiles, "Berrypath... I will miss you dearly"

"Stormsky-"

"I will watch over you brother. Stay with that pure heart of yours", his voice is getting weaker, I notice. Stormsky then focuses on me, "Dearest Shadeheart, I will miss you too. Berrypath...he promised to keep it a secret", he stretches slightly and licks me in the forehead, "I have always loved you, since we were Apprentices". Stormsky then rests his head on his paws, "Until we see each other again"

His flank rises one last time before staying still. Berrypath blinks several times before nudging his brother's check, "No..."

I bury my nose in his flank and moan in pain. Why? Why Stormsky?!

"Brother, why? Why did you went away?", Berrypath whimpers as he licks his brother's check. Breezesong enters the den and whispers words of sorrow that fell on deaf ears. Berrypath then grabs his brother by the scruff and carries him outside. I follow him and help to carry Stormsky. Owltalon and Leopardwhisker poke their heads out of the Warriors Den and near us. Berrypath and I lay Stormsky's body in the ground and sit behind him. Leopardwhisker nears Stormsky and licks his head, "He was such a clever and brave cat, I shall company you during the night, he was also a friend of mine". Slowly, the rest of our Clanmates arrive to pay their respects.

**Xxx**

The first day after Stormsky's death I began having nightmares. Perhaps was it because I just saw my best friend die before my eyes? Because I was pained with Berrypath's somber face? Or because of his last words? Why had he not told me before!? I know I was making an scene but I was just afraid of the truth. I was afraid of loving him back now that he was...gone.

Berrypath laid besides me, his eyes lost in the distance. I joined him in his silence, waiting for him to express what he wanted to say. Funny, I always knew when any of the twins wanted to talk to me, I had known them just for that long.

"Leopardwhisker is death"

I look at him with surprise. Shocking as it was that our Deputy had died in less than a day I was even more worried by the emotionless voice that Berrypath had just used. I shuffle my paws nervously, "For how long has he been sick?"

Berrypath gives no sign of recognizing my question. I observe him for a while, waiting. A few heartbeats later he closes his eyes and buries his head on his paws. He wants me to leave him alone.

"Shadeheart"

I stop glancing at Berrypath as Trushpaw nears me, stopping a few mouse-lenghts away. He dips his head slightly and his whiskers twitch, "Cliffstar said that all the Apprentices must be with their mentors", Berrypath tenses, remembering Sandpaw, "I was wondering if we could hunt today, the fresh-kill pile is getting small"

I glance at Berrypath and nod, "Lets go"

Trushpaw takes the lead and exits the Camp, heading for the center of the territory. He leaps over a fallen log and I follow. After my paws hit the ground again a wave of dizziness hits me. I gasp and dig my claws in the ground. Trushpaw must have heard me for he turned around and neared me, "All you alright Shadeheart?"  
I open and close my jaws a few times before the dizziness goes away, "I'm alright, lets us continue". Tushpaw shots me an uncertain look but continues anyway, his pace slower than before. I take large intakes of air in order to calm myself down. I would be alright, it was just-

"Mouse!", Trushpaw whispers as he sniffs around. I open my jaws to let the smells reach my glands and perk my ears. When I find the mouse -the thing is just a few fox-lenghts ahead- I get into a crouch. Trushpaw saw my movement and goes on ahead to block the mouse's escape routes. I'm already a mouse-lenght away from the mouse when my throat starts itching. At first it is imperceptible but it quickly starts getting unbearable. I blink my eyes quickly in frustration. Then, the coughing started.

The mouse ran away and Truspaw appeared from the bushes before me, his expression now showing his worry. I continue coughing while trying to breath, my lungs aching in the process. Pain explodes in my chest and I curl in the ground by instinct, the coughing stopping momentarily. Trushpaw says something but I can't hear him as my ears are buzzing. My Apprentice circles me a few times before dashing to the path that we just came from.

Did he just left me here? I dismiss the thought as more pain erupts in my chest, making me yowl. What was happening?

"Shadeheart, calm down! We are taking you to Camp", a familiar voice says from somewhere. When had this cats appeared? I feel teeth grabbing my scruff and I am placed on top of another cat, whose smell I don't recognize. Camp...? I blink my eyes several times but the pain blocks my vision. The coughing returns and my throat aches, making me silence my yowling. I feel the cat stop and I slide from it's back, landing on a moss nest. I hear rushed paw-steps around me and something is shoved down my throat. It has a bitter taste and it feels strange against my tongue but after eating it the coughing stops. The cat before me yowls at someone to fetch something but I can hardly hear as my eyelids drop and my mind goes blank.

**Xxx**

"Don't move too much, you are still recovering", Breezesong says as I wake up. The tom nears me and presses his ear to my flank. He scowls in frustration and signals me to stay in the nest. As Breezesong exits the den I let my eyes wander around the spare den. Mistwhisper, Featherfall, Badgerpaw... The young Apprentice lifts her head and acknowledges me, her blue eyes full of desperation. Still, she can move, a thing that I can accomplish with a great effort. I rest my head in the moss nest and close my eyes.

"Shadeheart, wake up"

What...?

As soon as I open my eyes I realize that it was already moonhigh. Breezesong stood before me, a moss ball soaked in water before me. I murmur a "thank you" and lap the water, my throat feeling refreshed instantly. Coughing starts behind me and I slowly turn my head to watch as Mistwhisper twitches in her nest, her claws digging in the ground. She has such a wild light in her eyes, as if she just saw a rabid dog. Breezesong quickly grabs some herbs and obliges the she-cat to eat them. Mistwhisper coughs even more, unable to eat the medicinal plants. She screeches in pain and her head falls to her nest, her body becoming limp. I contemplate in shock and Featherfall's ears flatten against her skull. Badgerpaw has her jaws opened and we can hear the sound of air entering her raspy throat. Breezesong grabs the death she-cat by the scruff and carries her to the Camp where JuniperClan can sit vigil for her. I glance at my two denmates and gulp nervously. Who would be the next one?

**Xxx**

I curl my tail over my paws and sneeze lightly, Berrypath whispering to me by my side. My friend had visited me the past two sunrises, making sure to bring me prey and to keep me entertained. He was making a great effort to company me, even skipping some patrols. Badgerpaw had said that it was because he was a good friend but I knew that he also did it because he wanted me to recover, as I was the closest thing he had for a family right now.

"Shadeheart, if you won't stop changing your tail position it might fall off", Berrypath purred in amusement. That was something I liked about him, his ability to make you laugh.

"I don't think that might be possible", I reply with a raspy voice. Berrypath snorts, "You and your logic"

I smile lightly, "Well, I just love my lo-". I stop mid-sentence as coughing escapes my jaws. I concentrate and breath slowly, as Breezesong had taught me, but the coughing increases its intensity. I dig my claws in the nest as the pain returns to my chest, making it almost impossible to breath.

"Breezesong!", Berypath's desperate yowl echoes through the camp, the grey eyes tom cat entering the den after a few heartbeats. He rushes to my side and makes me eat some herbs that I don't recognize. Instead of the coughing stopping, it just continued and got worst. Breezesong fetches me some water, effectively calming my coughing. "I did what I could", the Medicine Cat whispers and goes to fetch some more water. Before exiting he shots me a saddened look that sent shivers down my spine.

"Shadeheart, just breath", Berrypath states calmly. I try to inhale as much air as I can but I barely get any air at all. I start to worry as less and less air enters my achy lungs. Berrypath must have noticed because he started nudging me with his paw and telling me to make an effort to breath. When my lungs start to protest for the low levels of air entering though my nose and mouth, I start to tremble and twitch, panic arising in my chest. No... No! I refuse to give up! Berrypath will stay alone!

"Calm down Shadeheart, Berrypath will be alright"

I stop my struggles immediately. I recognize that voice!

"My dear, calm down"

I glance at Berrypath who is by my left and gasp when I see an identical looking tom walking up from behind Berrypath. Stormsky's green eyes focused on me and he licked my forehead, "Come on dear, it is time to go"

"But Stormsky...I don't want to". Berrypath perks his ears at the mention of his brother and his ears flatten against his skull, "Not Shadeheart to! Who else am I going to lose!"  
Stormsky lowers his gaze to the ground and his tail drops, "I'm so sorry brother. It must be this way"

I place a paw on Berrypath's chest and smiles at him, "Berrypath, don't worry. Iw on't abandon you"

Berrypath's gaze is cold, his eyes narrowed, "You are going away! How is that not abandoning me!" I flinch at the volume of his voice but I refuse to move my paw away, "I will walk with you in dreams, my friend. Every night"

Berrypath's eyes shine, "You promise?"

"I promise"

Berrypath nods and licks my ear, "I will miss you friend"

"So will I", a coughing attack starts again and I turn to the Apprentice and Warrior who I shared dens with, "Thanks you for...your company. Goodbye friends"

I glance one last time at Berrypath before coughing again. Extreme pain crosses every part of my body and I can't move anymore. The world starts to vanish and I only see darkness. Perpetual darkness everywhere I look at. Suddenly, I'm pushed by something and I find myself standing in the spare den again.

"Hello again Shadeheart", Stormsky purrs as he presses his nose against my check, "I to.d you we would see each other again"

I blink in confusion, "What just happened?"

Stormsky's eyes darken, "Turn around". I do as commanded and gasp in shock. In front of me laid...well, me. My dark grey and patched fur was messy for the struggle to breath, my amber eyes closed with a green substance in the eyelids. Berrypath had his muzzle buried in my flank, Featherfall and Badgerpaw mourning in their way from their nests. Breezesong and Trushpaw entered the den and my Apprentice rushes to my body and stares in disbelief.

I turn to Stormsky with my jaws slightly parted, "I died"

He nods and licks my check, "Indeed, now I must guide you to StarClan". He starts to walk away and I catch up with him quickly. My death best friend was in front of me, talking and interacting with me. Shouldn't these be scaring me? I followed Stormsky through the Camp, watching my Clanmates one last time. Stormsky glanced at me and smiled, my heart fluttering at the moment. Yes, indeed. I did returned his feelings, although I didn't realize it.

We both disappear in a flash of light, the starry territory of StarClan stretching before us.

"Stormsky", the white and brown tom turns to me, "I love you too". He smiles and places his head on top of mine, "I have waited my whole life and part of my afterlife to hear you say that"


End file.
